Valentine's Day Disaster
by rockof90
Summary: When Yugi's plans with Tea fall through, he goes on a date with Rebecca instead. Now Tea is desperate to get to the two and set things right. *One-Shot*


_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

This is a one-shot Valentine's Day special celebrating the Yu-Gi-Oh couples. I never thought I would write a romantic fanfic, but I guess I proved myself wrong. Anyway, read and enjoy.

_*The Muto Residence*_

Yugi paced around the living room in front of his TV. His yami stood at the sideline, watching his hikari with great concern.

"Yugi, what is it? What's bothering you?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up at him with a frown.

"Oh Yami," Yugi pouted, "it's Valentine's day. Everyone has a special someone but me!"

His yami raised an eyebrow and stared at him blankly, "Valentine's Day?"

"Oh," Yugi said, stopping, "you don't know what it is? Do you?" Yami shook his head, so Yugi explained, "Well, every Valentine's day, people buy lots of gifts for the people they love and to special stuff for them."

"So let me get this straight," Yami asked, confused, "you only get gifts for your loved ones _once_ a year? Back in Egypt, we _always_ spoiled the ones we loved."

Yugi shook his head, "no, we do it all year 'round. It's just more special and more important on this day." His yami still looked confused. Yugi sighed, "Never mind. So, what should I do?"

Yami sighed and thought, "well, what about Tea? You like her."

"YAMI!" Yugi exclaimed with a blush.

"I'm just saying," Yami insisted, "maybe you could take her to the movies or something, it doesn't have to mean anything. Besides, it means that you won't be alone."

Yugi thought about it for a while. Then, he answered with a smile, "well, I suppose one movie would be fine."

Yami grinned as Yugi walked over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed Tea's cell phone number. The line ringed, and ringed. Yugi frowned as the other line continued to ring. After about another minute, it finally went to Tea's voicemail.

"_Hi, it's Tea. Sorry I can't be here right now. Leave me a message and I promise I'll get back to you, thanks!"_

Yugi sighed and left a message, "hey Tea, it's Yugi. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go catch a movie. Call me back whenever you get this. Alright, bye."

Yugi hung up and sighed. Solomon began calling him from the other room.

"Yugi! YUGI! Come here!"

"Coming Grandpa!" Yugi called back as he rushed into the other room.

Yugi stopped when he saw a familiar, blonde-haired girl standing in the shop. She smiled and rushed over to him.

"Hey Yugi!" Rebecca greeted, "how are you!?"

"Hi Rebecca, I'm doing good. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she then cleared her throat, "so, I was wondering, would you like to go see a movie tonight? I heard that Mall Cop movie is really funny!"

"Uh, actually, I was going to go with Tea. But, she still hasn't gotten back to me about it."

"Oh," Rebecca said with a frown, "okay."

Her and Yugi stood around in an awkward silence. Solomon coughed slightly, and went behind the counter to sort his inventory. Finally, Yugi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well," Yugi said, "I suppose if Tea doesn't get back to me within an hour, I'll go with you."

Rebecca cheered and hugged Yugi. Solomon's eyes grew large as Yugi stiffened.

"Alright! I'll just go back to the hotel with Grandpa and wait for your call. See you later Yugi!"

Yugi stared into space as Rebecca skipped blissfully out of the shop. Solomon walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yugi? Are you alright? Say something!"

Yugi slouched, then sighed, "I hope Tea gets back to me soon."

_*The Gardner Residence*_

Tea ran into the house panting as she threw her book-bag aside. She moved over towards the refrigerator and pulled out a Gatorade. As she walked over into the living room, she screwed off the cap and began to guzzle her beverage down.

"Well," she sighed as she pulled out her cell phone nervously, "I've been promising myself this for years, but I'm finally going to go through with it. I'm going to call up Yugi and ask him on a date."

She looked at her phone and noticed that her inbox had a lot of messages.

"20 calls?" she asked nobody in particular, "that's slightly above normal."

She pressed a button and allowed the messages to play back. Yugi's voice filled the room.

"_Hey Tea, it's been about ten minutes. Maybe you didn't get my first message. I'd like to know if you wanna go to the movies tonight? Call me. *beep* Hey Tea, it's me again. I'm just wondering if you got my message. He he, please call me back! *beep* Tea, it's been almost half an hour. If you don't get back to me in about thirty minutes, I'm going to go to the movies with Rebecca. SO PLEASE HURRY!"_

Tea's eyes grew as she dropped her bottle of Gatorade. She looked at the clock: it had been an hour since Yugi called.

"OH NO! I can't let her ruin my one chance with him!" she yelled, "I need to hurry up and get there!"

_*Domino Theater*_

Yugi stood in line with Rebecca, who was currently clinging onto his arm and smiling at him. He sighed as he looked at the huge crowd surrounding the ticket booth. The line had gotten so long, Yugi and Rebecca had been pushed into the edge of the road.

"Look at that line," he commented, "we'll never get into the theater in time."

Rebecca looked at her watch and frowned, "you're right. Well, where else should we go?"

"Hm," Yugi contemplated, "how about we go to the Tsunami Fish City Grill? It has a built-in aquarium."

"The one owned by Mako? Sounds great!" Rebecca cheered, "let's go!"

Just as Yugi and Rebecca turned to leave, Tea arrived onto the scene. She gasped and turned red as she saw Rebecca arm-in-arm with Yugi.

"YUGI!" she called. Yugi and Rebecca didn't respond; they just kept walking. Tea cried again, "_YUGI!!_"

It seemed to be no use. So, Tea began to run towards them, dodging traffic in the process. Yugi and Rebecca walked up to a four-way street. Rebecca activated the Pedestrian Crossing signal, and the traffic stopped; allowing her and Yugi to cross over. Just as Tea got to the site, the signal died out and the cars took off again; cutting her off from getting to him.

She desperately pressed the Pedestrian Crossing signal on the light post, but it seemed to do nothing. She began to hit the button with her fist, but alas; nothing. After about two minutes, the signal finally activated, and the traffic stopped. By the time she got to the other side, Yugi and Rebecca were out of sight.

"UGH!" Tea groaned, "this is the worst Valentine's Day ever!"

She quietly walked down the road towards the Domino Plaza.

_*Tsunami Fish City Grill*_

Yugi and Rebecca walked into the building, and gazed at the sight. The atmosphere was very classy: leather seats and mahogany tables filled the dining area, a fireplace rested in between two columns, the walls were covered with elegant paintings and marble walls, and a pianist sat in the corner playing for the guests.

They looked to the left of the restaurant and saw a huge crowd surrounding a bar. Many of the guests seemed to be young college students. Then, Yugi heard a familiar voice and looked over to the right. In a sitting area near the fireplace sat Kaiba and Ishizu.

"KAIBA!?" Yugi exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

Kaiba and Ishizu stopped talking and looked over towards him. Ishizu smiled at him as Kaiba frowned.

"Oh great," Kaiba muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear him, "how did Muto and the girl scout get into a classy place like this?"

"Hey! Who are you calling a girl scout!?" Rebecca yelled. Yugi grabbed her by the shoulder and attempted to calm her down.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here with _Ishizu_?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business!" Kaiba growled, "now go away and let us finish our lobster!"

Kaiba turned away from Yugi and went back to talking with Ishizu, who looked slightly annoyed with him. Yugi and Rebecca walked as far away as possible.

_*Outside the Domino Plaza*_

Tea groaned as she walked around. She could just picture Yugi and Rebecca sitting in a cozy, romantic spot, talking gently to each other and exchanging kisses. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

"Hey Tea!" someone called from nearby.

Tea looked around until her eyes rested on a tall, pointy-haired boy and his redheaded companion. Tea smiled and rushed over to them as they walked gracefully towards her.

"Hey guys," she greeted, "it's so good to see you."

"Nice seeing you too," Serenity said with her usual smile, "how's your day going?"

"Not too well," Tea explained, "Yugi called me about an hour ago to go see a movie with him, but I didn't get the call. So, he went with Rebecca instead. I went to the movies, and they had already left."

"Wow," Tristan commented, "that sucks. Do you know where they might be?"

Tea shook her head. Tristan and Serenity thought about what they could do to help her. Finally, Tristan hatched an idea.

"Well," he said, "the theater's pretty close to here. We could split up and ask if anyone's seen them."

"Great idea!" Tea said, "I'll go north, and you two can search wherever else you think is helpful."

So, the three split up and began asking around.

_*Back at the Tsunami Fish City Grill*_

Yugi and Rebecca had wandered into the basement, which was filled with large fish tanks filled with various species of sea creatures. They were filled with mainly exotic fish, but also jellyfish, sting-rays, lobsters, miniature sharks, and squids.

"Wow," Rebecca stated in awe, "look at all of them. It's so romantic."

Yugi stiffened at that comment. He tried to gently pull away from her.

"Hey, I'm going to go use the little boy's room. I'll be right back!"

Yugi ran upstairs, leaving Rebecca behind to stand behind with the fishes. As Yugi ran blindly, he bumped into someone.

"Hey!" Joey yelled, "you gotta be more careful Yug!"

Yugi looked up in surprise as he got back up on his feet, "Joey? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask ya da same thing. Something must really be bugging ya to make ya run around like that."

Yugi sighed, but didn't say anything. Joey answered his question, "I'm here with Mai. I figured it was time I showed her how classy dis street-boy could be. She's in the bar right now, sneaking me a shot. He he!"

"Really? That's great. I'm stuck here with Rebecca."

"Eh? Rebecca?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow. Yugi nodded. "Wow Yug, I didn't know you liked her like dat."

"I don't," Yugi muttered, "I was going to go out with Tea, but she never returned my calls. And Rebecca came over and asked me to hang out with her, so I decided; why not?"

"And now she's getting all mushy on ya?"

Yugi nodded. Mai walked over holding two classes of a dark, amber-colored liquid. She was dressed in her usual outfit, opposed to Joey; who was wearing khaki pants and a blue button-up sweater. She handed one drink to Joey as she looked over at Yugi and smiled.

"Hey Yugi, fancy meeting you here. How are you doing, 'hon?"

"Oh, I'm good," Yugi lied as Joey sipped whatever it was he was holding, "I'm just hanging out with Rebecca."

"Really?" Mai asked as she looked around, "where is she?"

"She's down in the aquarium. I told her I had to use the bathroom, then I bumped into Joey here."

"Small world," Mai commented, "did you see Kaiba and Ishizu? Talk about a Valentine's day shocker!"

"Yeah, I saw them. I guess Kaiba gets lonely once in a while too. Who would've thought?"

"Hey Yugi!" Rebecca called from across the room, "what are you doing!?"

Yugi turned red as Mai and Joey exchanged glances of concern. Rebecca marched over to them looking angry.

"Oh, sorry Rebecca," Yugi apologized, "I was leaving the bathroom and I bumped into Joey and Mai. We were just catching up."

"Oh, sorry about that," Rebecca said with a blush, "it's nice to meet you two again."

"Likewise," Joey and Mai said in unison.

_*Back at the Domino Plaza*_

Tea had asked over twenty people if they had seen a short boy with spiky hair and a pyramid-thing around his neck—but nobody had seen him. Just when Tea was about to give up, she spotted Bakura and Miho sitting on a bench licking on lollipops.

"Hey guys!" Tea greeted, "have you seen Yugi!?"

Bakura and Miho looked over at her and shook their heads.

"Man," Tea groaned loudly, "I'm never going to find him!"

"Um, Tea, don't mind me asking, but," Bakura asked, "why don't you just call him on his cell phone?"

Tea's eyes grew large as she blushed madly. She dug through her purse and got out her phone. Bakura and Miho exchanged glances and shook their heads. Tea dialed Yugi's number and waited for him to pick up.

_*Back at the Tsunami Fish City Grill*_

Rebecca and Yugi were currently sitting in the bar area with Joey and Mai talking. Rebecca was bragging about her success in college as Yugi and Joey were spacing out. Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of his cell phone. He picked it up and saw that it was Tea who was calling him.

"Excuse me," Yugi pardoned himself, "I have to take this."

Yugi slid out of his chair and slipped into the nearby restroom. He anxiously opened his phone as he got stares from other guys in the room.

"Tea!" Yugi exclaimed, "where are you!?"

"_Where am I!?"_ she asked from the other line, _"where are you!?"_

"I'm at the Tsunami Fish City Grill. Please hurry it up, I can't take much more of this!"

Yugi froze when he heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"YUGI!" Rebecca called from the other side, "hurry up! I want something to eat!"

"_What's that noise?"_ Tea asked.

"See what I mean!?" Yugi whispered, "you have to hurry, Rebecca is driving me _nuts_!"

"_Alright,"_ Tea said, _"I'll be right there!"_

_*Back at the Domino Plaza*_

Tea hung up her phone as Miho and Bakura stared.

"So," Miho asked, "where is he?"

"He's at the Tsunami Fish City Grill. Sorry guys, but I have to go!"

"No need to rush Tea," Bakura assured, "we were actually thinking about going there ourselves. They have a lot of Valentines meal specials going on down there."

"Okay," Tea said as she reopened her phone and dialed some numbers, "I'm just going to tell Tristan and Serenity that I found him."

_*Back at the Tsunami Fish City Grill*_

The bar area was now fully packed. Kaiba and Ishizu were now talking over some drinks and Duke was in the corner of the room surrounded by a crowd of girls. Yugi had left the restroom and met Rebecca in the hallway.

"Finally!" Rebecca pouted, "now, let's get something to eat!"

"Uh…well," Yugi began to object, "I'm not really all that---"

Rebecca ignored his stammering and dragged him around by the arm. She pulled him up to a service podium.

"Good afternoon sir and madam," the waiter greeted, "how many will I be serving today?"

"Just us two," Rebecca said, latching onto Yugi's arm.

"Alright then, allow me to show you two to your seats."

Rebecca followed the waiter as Yugi was reluctantly being pulled along. At the entrance of the restaurant, Tea, Bakura, Miho, Tristan, and Serenity walked in and examined the place. Out of the corner of her eye, Tea spotted Yugi being dragged to a table near the fireplace. Tea bit her lip and silently cursed Rebecca.

Tea exhaled and attempted to calm herself. She walked over to the nearest podium where a woman was standing.

"Good afternoon ma'am," she greeted, "how many will I be serving?"

"Just me," Tea said with a smile.

"Alright, let me show you to your seat."

Tea followed the waitress into the dining area. She looked over at Yugi and Rebecca, who was staring at her. The waitress seated Tea across from them, and handed her a menu.

"I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu. Our single specials for today are the Barbeque Catfish Skewers and the Clam Chowder Soup. Our special desert is the Coconut Crème Pie. What would you like to drink?"

"Just water is fine," Tea said, looking over at Rebecca.

"Alright. I'll be with you in just a few minutes," the waitress said upon leaving.

Tea glared at Rebecca, who was giving her dirty looks as well. Yugi looked back and forth between the two girls, and was beginning to get rather nervous. Bakura, Miho, Tristan, and Serenity were being seated near them by another waiter, and they could sense the tension. Rebecca looked at Tea and smirked.

"Hey Yugi," Rebecca said sweetly, "after this, how about we go to the park? I heard it's very nice this time of day, and they have lots of activities."

Tea grinded her teeth as the waitress brought over her drink and a small basket of bread-rolls.

"Now ma'am, are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Tea answered, "I'll have the Shrimp Scampi."

"Okay," the waitress said as she took her menu, "it'll be ready very shortly."

Tea turned her attention back to Rebecca as the waitress left. Rebecca took note of Tea's obvious frustration, and decided to press further.

"Oh Yugi. I'm really enjoying our date. We should _really_ do this again."

Rebecca turned her full attention to Yugi and gazed into his eyes. Then, she felt something hit the back of her head. She yelped and looked around. She looked down by her seat and saw a bread roll sitting on the floor. She looked up and glared at Tea, who was drinking from her glass and grinning.

"Oh that's the way it's gonna be!" Rebecca yelled.

Yugi gasped as he saw Rebecca grab a roll from their basket. He quickly tried to reach her arm, but she had already hurled it into the air. Tea ducked down as the roll came towards her and hit her drink. Water poured all over and table and dripped into her lap. Tea stood up and yelled, grabbed her basket and began throwing more rolls at Rebecca.

The other guests ducked for cover as the two girls had an all-out bread war. Waiters and waitresses saw this and rushed over, trying to stop the insanity.

"YOU TWO!" they yelled, "stop now or we'll throw you out!"

Just then, Bakura's yami took over and saw the action that was going down. He smirked madly as Miho stared at him. He grabbed a roll and stood up out of his seat.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" he yelled, throwing it at Yugi's head.

Soon, the restaurant was filled with flying bread rolls and people ducking for cover. Kaiba grabbed his glass of scotch and tossed the liquid all over Joey. Joey wiped the scotch off his face as he threw his entire glass over at Kaiba. Kaiba ducked and it hit the wall behind him, causing glass to fly everywhere. One of the waiters got out his cell phone and called someone.

"MR. TSUNAMI!" he said in panic, "WE HAVE A SITUATION!"

Tea had wrestled Rebecca to the ground, and began shoving a bread roll into her mouth.

"HOW DOES IT TASTE!?!" she yelled, "HUH!? DOES IT TASTE GOOD!?!"

Yugi desperately tried to pull Tea off from her. He looked around the restaurant and saw that everything had fallen into chaos.

Duke jumped over a table and knocked Tristan to the ground. They both wrestled as Serenity watched in horror. Serenity poured water on them, trying to stop it, but it did no good. Yami Bakura punched Kaiba in the face and attempted to stick his head into the fireplace. Kaiba quickly freed himself from the thief's grasp and pushed him onto the ground. Joey took a bottle of gin from behind the bar booth and threw it towards Kaiba. Kaiba ducked and it flew into the fireplace, causing a small explosion in the dining area.

Yami appeared next to Yugi, and looked around in shock.

"This isn't romantic in the least!" he exclaimed, "what is wrong with this generation!?"

"_**STOP!!!!!**_" Yugi cried, hoping to end the craziness.

Everyone stopped and looked over at him. Tea got off from Rebecca and let her up. Rebecca coughed uncontrollably and punched Tea in the stomach. People began to come out from under their tables. The waiters quickly ran in with fire extinguishers and tried to put out the flames.

"This was supposed to be a day of love," Yugi lectured, "and instead, we forgot all of that and turned it into a day of madness! We've lost sight of what's important. Valentine's day isn't about fancy dates and getting expensive gifts. It's about letting the people you care about know that you love them."

Yugi looked over at Tea, who was bowing her head in shame.

"Tea, don't get so sensitive about me hanging out with Rebecca," Yugi said, "she can't compete with you, I mean, she's only eight years old. Besides, you're the first person I went to today."

"BORING!" Yami Bakura yelled, "SOMEBODY THROW A PIE!"

Everyone turned and glared at the thief Bakura. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"He's right," Joey said, "all of dis isn't important. Come on Mai, let's go take a walk outside."

Everyone began to clear out of the restaurant. Just as everyone was leaving, Mako arrived on the scene. He looked shocked at the amount of people leaving, as well as the mess that was now in his restaurant.

"What!?" he yelled at his staff, "What happened!? Where is everyone going!?! You're all fired!"

_*At the park nearby*_

Many people had gathered at the park. Some were gathering logs to create camp fires and others were fishing at the newly thawed pond. Yugi and Tea were sitting on a bench watching the other couples nearby. Tristan and Duke were both presenting Serenity with water-lilies they had fished out of the pond as Joey and Mai watched from nearby as they sat by a campfire. Miho was walking around showing off a bracelet Bakura had bought for her and Kaiba and Ishizu were standing by the water watching the sunset.

Yugi turned his head over to a large oak tree, where he saw Rebecca playing some sort of game with Mokuba. Tea noticed where Yugi was looking, and smiled.

"I'm glad she found someone she could be with," Tea said, "the poor girl's been through a lot today."

"We all have," Yugi agreed, "but that doesn't matter now, because I have you."

Tea blushed, bent over, and kissed Yugi on the cheek; causing him to blush and fall off the bench. She laughed as he got back up and rubbed his side.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she giggled.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said back with a grin.

_A/N: Aw, wasn't that sweet? Well, at least the ending was. This story was actually sort of a pilot one for the next story I plan to write after I finish up Hell at Domino High or Family Secrets, depends on which I finish first. Anyway, feel free to leave a review, and happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
